Any Song Will Do
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: My entry for Cettie The Mary-Sue Slayer's Double contest, for the genre catagory. Featuring all sorts of random/pointless songs from Weird Al to Katy Perry to Nightwish.
1. While Your Lips Are Still Red Romance

A/N: Yay! New contest entry for Cettie The Mary-Sue Slayer's Double Contest. I, being the brave author I am, is going to enter the genre contest. The following chapters will consist of twenty different songfics, each belonging to a different genre.

This first chapter will the romance genre entry, I'll be using the song While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish.

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor characters/settings etc. (yes… including the kitten) belong to me.

"Why did he do that?"

I gently rested my paw on her dark shoulder. What else could I do while she started to sob? She was such a young queen, so naïve, so innocent.

"Jemima, hush now."

My words didn't seem to comfort her at all, in fact they just intensified the amount of tears falling down her soft cheeks. I delicately rested her head on my shoulder, sighing as she began to weep into it. I didn't mind, not at all. I wanted to tell her everything, yet I was too afraid. Love is such a dangerous thing, often mistaken for other emotions. I didn't want to hurt her, I would rather die myself than cause her a moment of heartache.

"Why? I though he loved me like he said he did. Then he just left me alone because I wouldn't let him…"

She broke off, I am certain to what the rest of the sentence would have been. Alonzo never seemed to be concerned about those kind of issues, either you gave him what he wanted or you would be denied everything from him for the rest of this life.

"Jemima, there is no fault upon you."

She only clutched to me tighter after hearing those words. Despite how I enjoyed this moment, I felt guilty. She only cared because she was in pain, yet when she wasn't chained to sorrow, she seemed to not know of my presence. Such a sweet sorrow. Stroking her arm tenderly, I began to whisper a song in her ear.

"_Sweet little words made for silence not talk,_

_Young heart for love not heartache_

_Dark hair for catching the wind,_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world."_

Loosening her hold on me, her deep brown eyes looked into mine. Smiling ever so gently, I continued on.

"_Kiss while your lips are still red,_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled."_

My paw slowly reached towards her own, resting there almost subconsciously. She repositioned her head to rest on my chest, while she still gazed at me desolately.

"_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind,_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn."_

Indeed her eyes were so immeasurably mesmerizing, one could not help but drown into them. Such eyes could only be compared to Luna herself, glistening with such innocence and beauty.

"_First day of love never comes back,_

_A passionate hour's never a wasted one_

_The violin, the poet's hand,_

_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care."_

I started to drift off gradually, the melody acting as my personal lullaby. Though something, quite soothing and subtle, but there nonetheless.

"_Kiss while your lips are still red,_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled."_

She actually memorised my words, not even my sister had taken the trouble to learn these lyrics after years. However Jemima was singing them quietly as to calm herself and forget about her broken relationship. Deciding to not agonize myself about this, I simply sang along with her.

"_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind,_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn."_

She moved her head off of my chest, allowing the cold to rush and take away the warmth she had left next to my heart. She continued to sing with me.

"_Kiss while your lips are still red,_

While he's still silent

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled."_

Looking at one another I stared into those brown eyes, which could only belong to Jemima, so simple, yet so sophisticated those eyes were. She lent in towards me, as if she was going to murmur a forbidden wish to me. How I wished to press those lips upon my own, but I had to restrain myself. It just didn't seem… the right moment. We sang the last words together.

"_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind,_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn."_

Blushing from the embarrassment of her being so close to me, I looked away from her face. It was quite obvious though, how I wish that I wasn't so immature when it came to this kind of love. I could swear by the Everlasting Cat that she blushed a little herself, though she didn't turn away like I did. Instead she rested one of her paws on my cheek, her touch was fairly tender but still contained enough strength to force my face towards hers. I didn't mind so much. Our faces were so close to each other, I could feel the heat of her breath on my face, the space between our lips becoming less and less until they collided against each other. For what felt like hours soon disappeared as her lips left mine to whisper to my ear.

"_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn, Cori."_

A/N: Alright, I would appreciate criticism and all, I admit I am not too skilled in the area of writing romance and all but I would like some feedback. I had to use the Jemima/Coricopat pairing for this fic, it just seemed to write itself. Though I really should stop making Alonzo such an ignorant tom…

Again, I don't own the song. Tuomas Holopainen does. While Cats is Andrew Lloyd Webber's and T.S Elliot's to have.


	2. Fat Humor

A/N: Second songfic for Cettie The Mary-Sue Slayer's Double Contest, this time it's my humor songfic entry for the genre category. It's really taking forever to write these but no matter. Writing a songfic based off a parody is quite interesting.

Disclaimer: Cats, we already know that no-one on this site owns it… unless Andrew Lloyd Webber or T.S Elliot's ghost has a pseudonym account… that would be kinda creepy. The following song, Fat, belongs to Weird Al Yankovic but the original belongs to Michael Jackson.

"Why don't you like Bustopher, Pounce?"

Everytime, after a visit from the fat cat himself, everyone asks me that same question. It gets annoying after a while, it's like they don't see what he really is. A big, fat cat. A really big fat cat!

"He's just a gigantic snobby cat! That's all he is!"

Proud at my own answer, I turned to see Vicky's less than happy face… oh well. I poked my tongue at her, making her giggle a bit. I turned to check Quaxo's face but he didn't really have much of an expression, not like he does that often anyway. Usually only boredom… kinda like Plato. No wonder Vicky sighs nearly everytime Quax is nice to her… but that's just plain creepy! Vick liking her brother 'cause he reminds her of Plato. Ew.

"I don't see how he's so mean to you. It's not like he sat on you or anything."

Great, Tumble's against me! My own brother! Glancing at Admetus for help, all I got was a shrug. Nice… they're all Bustopher fans. Ew. Tugger I can understand… not really but seriously? Bustopher?

"Pouncie, what is it 'bout him that you don't like?"

Taking my brother was one thing, but taking Cettie is an entirely different thing! You piece of Pollicle fat!

"I'll show you."

Clearing my throat like one of those pro actors, I turned my back. Just for the epic dramaticness. After flatting my head fur and putting a bit of black shoe shine under my nose, I turned around.

"_Your butt is wide, well mine is too_

_Just watch your mouth, or I'll sit on you!"_

"Eww! That's gross Pouncie!"

Everyone giggled a bit after Cettie's comment, trying not to myself, I plonked my own butt down on to a tyre heavily.

"_The word is out, better treat me right_

"_Cause I'm the king of cellulite_

_Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right."_

"Mmmm where can I get some of that ham?"

Yay! Admetus is back on my side, take that you enormous butthead! Struggling to get off the ground, I continued on.

"_My zippers bust, my buckles break_

_I'm too much cat for you to take_

_The pavement cracks when I fall down_

_I've got more chins than Chinatown."_

Oops… I think I just broke something trying to get up…

"_Well, I've never used a phone booth_

_And I've never seen my toes."_

I wiggled my toes in Electra's face, getting the reaction I wanted. Haha! She sneezed.

"_When I'm goin' to the movies_

_I take up seven rows._

_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know_

_Don't you call me pudgy, portly or stout_

_Just tell me once again who's fat?"_

Doing my very own Bustopher break-dance, I just spazzed out on the ground. Seemed very fitting for the song. I think at one point someone was clapping, but couldn't tell if it was just me on the ground…

"_When I walk out to get my mail,_

_It measures on the Richter scale_

_Down at the beach, I'm a lucky man,_

_I'm the only one who gets a tan."_

Not so unconsciously rubbing the brown patch on my shoulder, I managed to get my butt off the ground properly… with only a little bit of falling down.

"_If I have one more pie a la mode,_

_I'm gonna need my own zip code."_

"But I want the whole pie supply!"

Wait… was that just Quaxo? I'm truly amazing, I got Tuxedo to actually make a joke. Go me!

"_When you're only having seconds,_

_I'm having twenty-thirds_

_When I go to get my shoes shined,_

_I gotta take their word."_

Now time for some more epicness, just a tap of my feet and boom! A full-blown tap dance goes off between me, Tumble and Electra. This pillow tied to me doesn't make it that easy to win a full-on tap dance competition. Argh! Just fell backwards onto Tumble, maybe that thing I tripped on was his tail after all… Recovering from that fall, I took another shot at the song.

"_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know_

_And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds,_

_Lemme tell you once again who's fat."_

Everlasting Cat… everyone's now adding to the chorus thingy by singing 'fat, fat, really really fat', even Vicky and Plato are. That's just plain epicness in a tin can! Now it's time to show off the 'cat about town' stuff.

"_If you see me commin' your way,_

_Better give me plenty of space_

_If I tell you that I'm hungry,_

_Then won't you feed my face."_

With that Electra came up to be and shoved some gross, slimy thing in my mouth, claiming it was seaweed or something gross like that. Sisters can be buttheads sometimes!

"_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)"_

Adding some more dance moves, including the drowning cat and the Macarena. Gosh being Bustopher was fun when I did it the cool way!

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)"_

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

_Woo woo woo,_

_When I sit around my house,_

I really sit around the house!"

"Come on everyone!"

Great! All us young cats were dancing to my ingenious song 'bout Mr. Fatty-Spats, all laughing and everything!

"_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

_Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

_And you know all by myself I'm a crowd,_

_Lemma tell you once again_

_You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)_

_You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it_

_(Fat, fat, really really fat)"_

In much like a Tugger-but-only-more-epic way, I spun around and did that voice rising thing, only singing fa-ah-ah-aht.

"_And the whole world knows I'm fat and proud_

_Just tell me once again who's fat."_

My great finish… only no-one was clapping or cheering. Ow. I swear the air got forty-two pounds earlier! I turned around to see a certain white-spatted tom behind me.

A/N: There we go, another songfic down!

I really couldn't help using some Weird Al for this contest! I would appreciate criticism and all, so I know what to work on in future works.


	3. I Write Sins Not Tragedies Drama

A/N: Third songfic, though really gotta get a move on things. Next one is for the drama entry for the genre contest. Now, I would like to present I Write Sins Not Tragedies originally performed by Panic At The Disco but this time by the Jellicles.

Just note that majority of the song isn't actually sung aloud but in the characters' thoughts, had to state that so the songfic runs a bit a bit more. Sung lyrics will be bold while the thought lyrics will be in italics. Oh and =^-^= indicates a change of perspective. Also there is a bit of bad language in this, just a warning.

Disclaimer: Already stated. :)

Traditionally Jellicles would be joined together as recognised mates by the mating ritual at the Jellicle Ball, but these two cats were much too impatient so they decided to take a more human approach to their joining. Too bad that I had to sleep in, though I really didn't want to attend this wedding, I was required to as I was the waiter or something like that. I was the great thief Mungojerrie, not a waiter.

"_Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Damn… why did they have to be like this? Too bad I know the truth while the groom is quite oblivious.

" '**What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!' **says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

"**And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

Wait… what did he just say? How could I be deceived like this? Demeter couldn't be… my precious Demeter couldn't be a prostitute. Selling herself for money, I've looked after her ever since that bastard brother of mine raped her. I was a well respected protector, and my soon-to-be-wife was a reputable queen.

What is all this fucking commotion? All I could hear was Jellicles talking amongst themselves… the door was open. Giving in to the curiosity, I headed towards the door. Everlasting Cat knows what so many cats were doing in a church anyway. Temptation is a cruel master indeed.

"_I'd chime in with a _**'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? **_No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in with a _**'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? **_No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of…"_

What the hell? Is that my brother standing up there with that pathetic slut? Guess Munk would be the only one stupid enough to wed a whore like Demeter. Apparently I didn't pay her enough for her services then got banished for 'rape'… I swear queens can get away with calling rape when they don't get what they want. So much for being Macavity the protector… at least I don't have to live with that whore.

Why can't this stupid rumour get out of my head? Surely she couldn't be… hold on, Everlasting Cat, it makes sense. Fuck. It does. No wonder the first time I saw her she asked if I had any money, she must've thought that I'd… Crap. I just married an ex-prostitute. It's alright, I… I saved her. Yes, that's right. I saved her. I, Munkustrap, saved the poor queen from the streets and gave her a new chance at life.

Anyway, we're wed and that is that. Soon everyone will be having the time of their lives at the feast and dance, we'll soon be there. Don't you worry, Dem, you're saved now.

"_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved._

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne._

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved._

**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.**_"_

"_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality"_

That unexpected occurrence at our wedding was running through my head. Why would my husband's banished brother arrive during the middle of our wedding?

"Again…

"_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality"_

I closed the entrance behind me, slowing unfastening the white collar I had worn all day. A slight breeze tickled the fur on my legs all of a sudden, then came the hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Munk… can't you just wait until we've…"

"Sorry Dem, but it isn't Munkustrap this time."

He broke off my screams by placing his paw over my mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you, slut. Just tell me why you didn't tell him about who you really are."

Shit. I tried so hard not to let him find out, knowing Munkustrap, he'd banish me for tarnishing the Jellicles with my reputation.

"Demeter, I won't tell him myself if…"

I abruptly interrupted his sentence.

"_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? _**No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**

_I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? _**No, it's better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality**_"_


	4. Poet and the Pendulum SuspenceSpiritua

A/N: Noooo! My week of possible writing was wasted by a visit to the grandparent's. Really have to get back on track with these songfics. Poet and the Pendulum this time, a song based of a short story. This songfic is for the suspense/spiritual category since writing one for each is much to difficult.

Okay, I will NOT be using the whole song as it does happen to be thirteen minutes long, but majority of the lyrics will be used as long as they fit in with the songfic. Oh, and they will be in a different order too. A note on the main character of this songfic, he while appear quite OOC to some but not so much to others… nah, it's OOC.

Disclaimer: We already know who Cats belongs to, but Poet and the Pendulum is written by Mr. Tuomas Holopainen, which is based off Pit and the Pendulum by Mr. Edgar Allen Poe.

=^-^= indicates either a memory or a different P.O.V

**(Mother And Son)**

"_Be still my son, you're home._

_Oh when did you become so cold?"_

I sat there looking pitifully on him, he knew it had come to this. There was not a single other way that the deed could be performed effectively. Why did he have to be so uneasy? It was only a small thing to do… for greater good.

"_The blade will keep on descending,_

_all you need is to feel my love."_

It breaks my heart to see him struggle like this, but… it has to be done. For greater good. It must be done. Those damned writings of his had corrupted many, those inscribed pages were purely tainted with heretic beliefs.

"_Search for beauty, find your shore._

_Try to save them all, bleed no more._

_You have such oceans within."_

He's screaming, but no words are coming out. Sounds, yes, but no words. He must be the one, his deed will save them. All of those whom were… forced upon forfeit.

"In the end…"

Closing my eyes gently, I knew this was the right thing. I was educated the rightful and respectable ways. He must understand.

"_I will always love you."_

**(The Memory Of My First Love)**

I sat there watching her silently, her fur drifting lazily with the wind from the vast lake around us. Her back was turned to such an angle that she had an undisrupted view of the scenery behind the waterfall, but turned as if allow her emerald eyes to lure my naïve soul into them lock them within.

"_Sparkle, my scenery_

_With turquoise waterfall_

_With beauty underneath_

_The Ever-Free."_

My paws lightly touched the stone as if I were to fear the very rocks supporting her and I crumbling beneath us, leading us into the depths of the Atlantis itself. Her voice was composed by a kindly spirit, much like the spirit of a dead mother whom chants soothing words to her stillborn child, yet her soul was darkened by something. Her songs had forever consisted of pain, but to live is to live through pain.

"_Tuck me in beneath the blue_

_Beneath the pain, beneath the rain_

_Goodnight kiss for a child in time_

_Swaying blades my lullaby"_

I knew of her wishes for the water's relief, such environments were consoling to a darkened spirit like myself. I know of her intentions, but I refuse to let such to turn out.

"On the shore we sat and hoped

_Under the same pale moon_

_Whose guiding light chose you_

Chose you all"

He would enquire about past, not resisting to cease until I caved in to his persistence. Though absurdly enough, he decline any hope of learning of his past. His one and only answer was quite imprecise, he was one who had experienced a lot. No single clear indicator of his true persona.

"_My home was there n' there_

_Those meadows of heaven_

_Adventure filled days_

_One with every smiling face"_

"I love you dearly, Demeter. Your mind sees what is true and just, unlike many belonging to…"

He left his sentence, it wasn't an unusual occurrence. A tom of few words, he was. Though the sad thing was he didn't trust me with his true name. It gave the impression he was fearful of someone.

"Demeter… you inner spirit is so beautiful, so untainted that it flows from the very blood in your veins to the silky ends of the fur of gold which grows attached to your warm, comforting heart."

"_Please, no more words_

_Thoughts from a severed head_

_No more praise_

Tell me once my heart goes right"

There was not a single doubt in my mind that he was charming, but something was lurking inside of him. Something traumatic, it had to be. There couldn't be a single other answer to this mystery which was him.

**(Relapse of Her Heart)**

The evening had been uncharacteristically silent. Experience taught many things, it was best to stay alert in absolute silence as the predators use their prey's false security to draw them in. I hadn't seen Demeter all afternoon, she requested my presence here at the point where the moon reaches past the distant hills although the moon had to be below the star which I had dubbed Demetria.

As of this moment, the moon had risen almost to the point of reaching higher than her star, yet her attendance wasn't here. Had I been here when she requested, I would have only been waiting an hour yet I prefer to be earlier than asked to minimise all chances of being behind schedule. She still hadn't appeared, that thought could only mean something ominous had her. It all has perfect logic, despite the anxiety that the possible peril that she may be in at this very moment. Absolute silence doesn't take place for no evident reason.

"I'm afraid, I'm so afraid

_Of being raped again and again and again_

_I know I will die alone, but loved"_

That voice… it's hers. It has to be, as none other could possibly possess such a voice as hers. Running towards the echoes of my angel in anguish, her golden fur shone dully with the moonlight but a there was a faded substance which clung itself to her coat. All I can hope for is this melody isn't her swan song.

"_You live long enough to hear the_

_sounds of guns_

_Long enough to find yourself screaming_

_Every night_

_Long enough to see your friends betray you."_

"Dem, no mortal is here to harm you. I pledge to the stars themselves that I shall allow none living nor undead shall ever bring about an ounce of pain to you, otherwise my body shall lay rotting and feasted upon by the blackest crows of the southern lands."

Her body lay weakly on the icy stones with the tide washing in gently, as if to cleanse the dried blood from her coat. Lifting her shoulders and supporting them with my upper leg, she whimpered softly as I lowered my head to hers.

"_Take me home."_

**(Home)**

I couldn't help but to lay weakly in his arms as he ran across the grasses to the village that which I called home. He had never brought it upon himself to visit me inside of the walls. I felt the need that I was obligated to sing to him, just to assure him that I hadn't passed on.

Though I wonder why had the Everlasting Cat left me. I had been taught my whole kittenhood that the Everlasting Cat would save all whose death was near, yet when I met… my lover, all my previous beliefs had turned to ash and blown into the winds along with the Autumn leaves. My lover had taught me that the Everlasting Cat wasn't real, instead Jellicles themselves held the power. I had seen him do things that no norma… other cat I had ever meet had been able to achieve.

"_Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, to dreamers hideaway_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries_

_I cannot die, I a whore for the cold world"_

"Tell me… tell me who you truly are, my love. Please?"

If he was true, if he trusted me, surely he could tell me now. He cleared his throat lightly, not to alarm me and he sang.

"_Forgive me_

_I have but two faces_

_One for the world,_

_One for God_

Save me"

Wait… I thought he said there was no Everlasting Cat… There had to be an explanation for all this. Many nights of telling me about the inner-spirit which lied in all cats but was only awoken once they had truly learnt how to open their minds to the elements around them. I thought that he was truthful.

"What do you mean for God?"

He hissed softly, not to threaten me but to silence me. His voice became a rather low pitch as he whispered to me left ear.

"I wish not to alarm you, fair queen, yet there is a particularly religious looking figure watching us as I carry you through these gates."

Fair enough. This must be part of why he appears to be so untrusting of those around him, his beliefs must be why he seems so fearful of everyone. He lowered his pace to such where we were barely moving more than a few inches every minute. As he started to build his pace back up again, I saw Old Deuteronomy. Calling out and waving like any other member of our village would, my lover tensed suddenly. Our village's leader had set eyes on us though I don't think he liked what he saw. I know it was untraditional to let a stranger into the village without asking permission but Old Deuteronomy couldn't possibly punish him for helping me.

The leader called out to Munkustrap, his son, to bring us to him. Now my saviour was on the verge of sweating immensely. Surely Munkustrap hadn't scared him that much. As Munkustrap ran over, he held out a paw and took me from my lover's hold. Wait… he wasn't letting me down. Munkustrap was carrying me off towards the infirmary but Alonzo was know tackling my lover to the ground. Trying to push and squirm out of Munk's grasp, I watched helplessly as Old Deuteronomy and another queen, a white Persian, stride over to where my love lay on the ground, held down by Alonzo and Tugger.

The only words I could make out from the Persian queen were 'hello son.'

She had condemned me, my own vile mother, had condemned me to this. Strapped down to this stone alter by the very ocean, which I had met Demeter, with leather straps around my paws and neck. She stood hovering over my feeble self with that blade. It glistened menacingly in the moon's rays. I knew I had been trapped by this, not physically but mentally. Now the one who brought me into this world was about to tear it away from me.

"_For years have I been strapped unto this altar_

_Now I only have three minutes and counting_

_I just wish the tide would come and catch me first_

_And give me a death I always longed for."_

**(White Lands of Empathica)**

"_The end."_

That's it. The deed to save all our eternal souls has been completed, slaying the heretic has given as all salvation. Now he shall lie in Empathica, where he shall regret not trusting in the Everlasting Cat's almighty power over all.

"_The songwriter's dead_

_The blade fell upon him_

_Taking him to the white lands_

_Of Empathica_

_Of Innocence_

_Empathica_

Innocence"

**(Dark Passion Play)**

"_Second robber to the right of Christ_

_Cut in half – infanticide_

_The world will rejoice today_

_As the crows feast upon the rotting poet."_

I stood next to the religious leader of the village whom I had caught the heretic in. Old Deuteronomy had witnessed his sacrifice, in fact it was he who realised that my son had committed his heresy towards the Everlasting Cat. His departure song had replaced the justice inside of my heart which had fleeted for a single moment after the blade sliced through the very flesh of this… demon in Jellicle form.

"_Everyone must bury their own_

_No pack to bury the heart of stone_

_Now he is home in hell – serves him well_

Slain by the bell tolling for his farewell."

I ran the moment Munkustrap had left the room of this cursed infirmary, I ran. Old Deuteronomy had once stated that all sacrifices were performed on the stone altar near the ocean. That's where he must be. I kept running, the scent of the ocean spray kept my hopes alive of finding him. There is no possible way that the deed could already have been…

Fuck you. Fuck you, Deuteronomy. I truly hate you.

He was dead. Lying with the blood still spilling from where his heart laid still. His blood was a crimson red… like any other. Why did he have to be sacrificed? If those religious bastards had listened to him, he could've shown them what the truth was. The magic of the Jellicles themselves, not the false Everlasting Cat.

Fuck you, Deuteronomy. Fuck you, Everlasting Cat.

All I could do now was sing for my lost lover. At least his spirit would know that I was here with him.

"_When the morning dawned upon his altar_

_Remains of the dark passion play_

_Preformed by his friend without shame_

_Spitting on his grave as they came."_

Wait… around the altar was sheets of parchment. Most had been dipped into the ocean, causing the inks to wash off, though a single sheet stood out, the last with the very ink which his very hand had wrote. I carefully pulled in out of the pile and read his final words.

"Today, in the year of our Lord, 2011

Macavity was called from the cares of the world

He stopped crying at the end of each

beautiful day

The music he wrote had too long been

Without silence."

It seemed as if the very sheet was written for my eyes to lay upon. If he could not have his own swan song, I shall compose it for him.

"_He was found naked and dead_

_With a smile on his face, a pen and_

_1000 pages of erased text."_

The last two words on the parchment, which appeared to be written in blood, stood out from all the others above it.

"_Save me."_


	5. ET SciFi

A/N: Fifth entry coming up. This time for the Sci-Fi category, I'll be using Katy Perry's E.T as it seemed quite fitting for a Sci-Fi songfic.

Disclaimer: As usual, Cats nor this song is mine… sadly.

Everyone seemed so happy with their relationships. They were normal relationships. Etcetera and Pouncival were like little kittens when they were together, Jemima and Tumble were the typical fairytail couple, Vicky and Plato were up themselves more than ever… which means they're going strong.

Though mine… let's just leave it at that Admetus could be very awkward when he wanted… or didn't want to. Hell, he was just an awkward cat. Full stop. No two ways about it. Typical thing though, I'd want something normal in my life, then I get Admetus… the usual ' lets leave Electra with what is too weird for us' thing that everyone seemed to do to me. There's no doubt that I do love him… but at times he didn't seem normal… well he wasn't but he didn't seem exactly… Jellicle at times.

It was his eyes… no normal Jellicle is supposed to have eyes like his, they just draw you in and make you forget about whatever you happened to be thinking about earlier. Of course when I try and explain it to the others, they laugh and call me 'hopelessly in love' but it's true. I even dared Cettie to think about Tugger's crotch, causing fankitten squee and all, but after staring at Metus' eyes, she even forgot about that. Not creepy at all…

They seemed so bloody… hypnotizing.

Oh, that's right. Cettie and Jem had come up with a new contest, whoever could come up with the best song about their mate would win a prize that Misto was providing so no-one knew, but Misto makes the best little trinkets. I was determined to win this time!

Surely writing a song couldn't be that hard, could it?

"_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?"_

There, a perfectly good start. Those eyes described him… as well as Macavity's and to-popular-belief, the Everlasting Cat's eyes itself. Now… something about… about his touch. I swear it makes you feel lighter.

"_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing."_

Ha! Take that, imaginary Jemima and Cettie! Doing my little victory dance, which I would be dead embarrassed if anyone saw. Crap… there's someone behind me.

"Another dance, Electra?"

Even better… it was Admetus. Hitting myself on the forehead with my right paw, I turned to look him in those hypnotizing eyes of his.

"You really think my touch leaves you glowing?"

Damn… I hate that smile of his. It's so bloody damn cheeky, I'm convinced he fins mocking me to be a full-time career choice. Though I couldn't help blushing… I was well and truly caught.

"Maybe… what's it to you?"

That's right, Admetus. You just stand there awkwardly and let me finish composing my song about the awkwardness that is you.

"Well… you are writing a song about _me_. So I do think it's 'to me'. Also, I didn't know you find me so awkward… does anyone else have this impression?"

Shit. Did he just read my mind or something like that? Not scary at all…

"Really Electra? I thought you would've guessed by now since you are so smart."

That bloody rascal of awkwardness just poked his tongue out at me. Wait… did he just admit to being a mindreader? That is just one awkward step in this relationsh- NO! Don't think about anything.

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

"Electra, those la-la-la's are giving me a bit of a headache, seriously. Electra. Electra, STOP IT! I might as well explain… I'm an E.T."

"Excuse me? You, Admetus, are an alien?"

Everlasting Cat, that mischievous smile of his made it impossible to take him sincerely. Is he going through that stage where he thinks he is from another planet? Pounce had a similar stage at one point. He thought he was a tree. His explanation was just plain stupid. He said that he was tall and brown, then expected leaves to start shooting out of his paws. Well what are little brothers for, I guess?

"I am quite sincere, Electra. And no, this isn't like the incident involving Pouncival the Tree."

"Prove it."

There I win, there was no possible way that he could prove that he was an alien. Some Jellicles can read minds, they're not aliens… they're just freaks to be honest. No offence to them though, they're cool. Well, not Macavity. He's just a plain freak in all definitions of the word.

"If I'm not a freak like Macavity, then what am I then? The only logical answer is that I am an alien from a more technological advance planet, that's how I got here."

After what he believed was a perfectly explained response, Admetus was still standing hteir mocking me with that irritating but adorably cute smile… wait? Did I just say adorably cute? WHAT? Am I Jemima now?

Wait… I just had the best idea!

"_They say to be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you."_

Ha! If you think you're an alien, I'll write my song about your so called extraterritoriality. My plan is ingenious! There is no way that any of those other queens could beat my originality. By now Admetus was looking at me strangely, I wasn't too sure if he was amused, annoyed or merely confused.

"_You're from a whole other world, _

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light."_

If he thinks he can get away with calling himself an alien, I'll make him regret it dearly! Every single Jellicle will end up hearing this song and poke fun at him for a long time! Ha! I know it's kinda Peke-like to do that but seriously, if he wanted me to believe he was an alien, I was going to use this song against him.

His eyes were gazing into mine, which really aggravated but those bloody eyes are just… entrancing. In every way imaginable, I swear. After a few awkward moments of capture, my eyes soon were led to his lips. It's not my fault! He was licking them in extreme slow motion, his tongue is a bit long I must admit, but I wouldn't mind kissi-

SHIT! He can read my freaking thoughts!

I'll have to fix this mistake quickly… actually no. I won't.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison."_

There. Now he knows, well, in terms of me telling him myself through song. The cats in our tribe seemed very fond of doing that, not that sure why. Apparently it's a tradition passed down through the many great Jellicles of the past and all that kind of stuff. I really couldn't care less in all honesty, but Jenny and Jelly seem all into all that traditional behaviour. Yet I get laughed at when I suggest painting to express inner-emotions. These humans seem to have more freedom than I ever will even if I lived to be Deuteronomy's age. Though honestly I wouldn't want to be that old.

"If you wished, I could take you back with me. This planet hasn't quite perfected acceptance of originality."

"Wait? You're leaving the Junkyard?"

What the hell? Since when was Admetus going back home, let alone getting here in the first place? I do remember Jelly telling me that Admetus wasn't born into the tribe but… Wait. His planet had _perfected_ acceptance? Did that mean I could…

"Whatever your heart desires, I could help you achieve. Electra, if only you came back with me. I wouldn't leave without your definite answer."

He wouldn't leave without me? That is so… umm… what's not a cutesy, mushy word… romantic. Best I could come up with. A world with no discrimination.

"_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction."_

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial."_

Hopefully this new found 'trust' could help him try to convince me a little bit better. I'm frankly a tad skeptical at the moment.

"_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers."_

Before I felt so far from him, yet he was only a couple of feet away from me but now, I can feel his breath causing the fur on my neck to stand on end. Along with a tingly feeling in my stomach, he leaned his head closer towards mine until by accident, we went a little too close and both felt and heard the giant thump triggered by our foreheads bashing against one another.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

His words made all of mine leave my mouth, only just being able to nod my head very slightly until his lips extremely lightly brushed against my nose. Not really what I was expecting truth be told, but it was charming in it's own kind of strange way. Must be some supernatural way that is based off our planet's kissing, I think.

"_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic."_

All I could do was sing now, damn prehistoric instincts.

"_You're from a whole other world, _

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light."_

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison."_

Admetus was now… what the hell? He was… was… he was… glowing? Since when did he give off a green luminescent light? Everlasting Cat, he had to be one. No cat could do that, despite _any_ powers they could ever possibly dream of possessing. Addie was my alien. He was my own, weird but irritatingly adorable extraterrestrial.

"_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction."_

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial."_

Why was I so attracted to this new knowledge? No… I don't mean I have a fetish for glowing green toms, but Addie just managed to take complete control of my emotions and utterly disregarded the whole 'tell-your-partner-who-you-really-are' rule until now. Oh. I do know why, but he could've at least soon me when I first asked him for proof.

"_This is transcendental_

_On another lever_

_Boy, you're my lucky star."_

"_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all."_

I buried my head into his warm chest, I did have to close my eyes to avoid being blinded though. Damn green fluorescent fur could be bright when it wanted to.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison."_

"_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction."_

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial."_

"_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial."_

"_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial."_

Despite all this clapping and cheering, I doubt anyone would believe me if I had told them what really happened between Admetus and I went I wrote that song. Though I do have this little green patch that glows when I alien-kiss Addie, but we try not to show that part of our bonding in public. I'm not one for showing off anyway.


	6. Epiphany Horror

A/N: Three songfics written in the past two nights! :D

Just because I felt like writing some horror tonight, I'm gonna use a song from a musical to put into another musical. Epiphany to be exact, from Sweeney Todd. Recently I've gotten a 'liking' for it, I even walked around a shopping centre dressed up as Ms. Lovett.

**IMPORTANT:** Just a bit of background info about the setting of the fic, basically Skimbleshanks and his assistant, Ms. Jenny(any)dots, work together in a Jellicle grooming salon after leaving his years of being the railway cat behind.

Disclaimer: As usual I own NOTHING! *tear drop runs down cheek*

After watching the sick bastard rape my daughter, I had no desire to ever be within the same fifteen miles radius as he, but killing my daughter was enough. The sick, sadistic idiot was left off, as there apparently was no proof that it was he that had committed any crime against her, which sincerely made me wish to rip the blackened, still beating heart from his chest.

But today, oh what a tortuous day, he pranced into my workspace demanding that I give him a 'fixing up'. How I wished to give him justice, not only for ruining my daughter's life, but also my whole family's.

"_I had him!_

_His throat was there beneath my hand._

_No, I had him!_

_His throat was there and now he'll never come again."_

She came rushing up the stairs after hearing my screams of rage. Such a scream had never left the throat of any Jellicle I've ever known of emitting in any of my previous lives. The… the very sight of his face had caused the images of her to haunt their way back into my mind. Those images which would take my many lives to forget.

Jenny had come close to me, her warm breath making the short ginger hairs on my neck to dampen. Her humid breathing making me persistently more uncomfortable. My own rage was emitting enough heat to begin with, needless to say nor think.

"_I had him!_

_His throat was there beneath my hand._

_No, I had him!_

_His throat was there and now he'll never come again."_

I may have been able to barely deal with this humiliation _once_ but I couldn't do it anymore. Not again.

Her paw rested what would have once appeared to be gently but now… now it felt like a greater weight had been rested upon my already fatigued shoulders. She couldn't completely grasp how these emotions continued to pile upon one another… so heavy. Her mouth drifted closer towards my left ear to the point where the radiation of her lips

"_Easy now, _

_Hush love hush_

_I keep tell you,_

_What's your rush?"_

How could she be so freaking calm? I was about ready to rip the throat out of the bastard son of a Peke! How that would finally put my unrelieved mind at ease.

"_When? Why did I wait?_

_You told me to wait-_

Now he'll never come again."

No one, not a single bloody tom nor queen would help us. My daughter's life had been torn apart before our eyes yet… yet that sick imbecile walked off free.

"_There's a hole in the world,_

_Like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with cats,_

_who are filled with shit_

_and the vermin of the world inhabit it_

But not for long…"

There was no place like London, no such other place where a tom could easily have his life ripped from his very paws, no such other place where the lives of the young weren't valued above those ridiculous, ignorant vermin that call themselves Jellicles. London, such a place to be.

"_They all deserve to die!"_

"_Tell you why Ms. Jennydots, tell you why_

_Because in the whole Jellicle race,_

_Ms. Jennydots, there are two kinds of toms and only two."_

"_There's the one staying in his proper place,_

_And the other with his paw in the other one's face_

_Look at me Ms. Jennydots, look at you."_

"_No, we all deserve to die_

_Tell you why, Ms. Jennydots, tell you why_

_Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief_

_For the rest of us death will be a relief_

_We all deserve to die."_

"_And I'll never see Electra_

_No I'll never hug my girl to me-"_

"_Finished!"_

"_Alright! _

_Your sir, you sir, _

_how about a shave?_

_Come and visit your good friend Skimble."_

"_You sir, too sir?_

_Welcome to the grave."_

"_I will have vengeance_

_I will have salvation."_

"_Who sir, you sir?_

_No ones in the chair_

_Come on! Come on!"_

"_Skimble's waiting_

_I want you bleeders_

_You sir! Anybody!_

_Gentlemen now don't be shy!"_

"_Nor one man, no, nor ten toms._

_Nor a hundred can assuage me._

_I will have you!"_

"_And I will get him back even as he gloats_

_In the meantime I'll practice on less honourable throats_

_And my 'Lectra lies in ashes_

_And I'll never see my girl again."_

"_But the work waits!_

_I'm alive at last!_

_And I'm full of joy!"_


End file.
